


Constantly Crashing and Falling Forward (I'll Always Catch You)

by ChrysalisGray



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysalisGray/pseuds/ChrysalisGray
Summary: Yoosung Kim is hot-headed, easily angered, gullible, and sensitive. Saeyoung Choi is slow to anger, calm-minded, hard to fool, and wears a mask to hide his emotions. They did not mix in any sense. Yet...





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follows canon a little bit. But...barely. So just take this as an AU. So off canon that it’s not even funny. In this story, the thing that happened in Yoosung’s route happened but there is no MC. Yoosung's left eye is injured.

Title: Constantly Crashing and Falling Forward (I’ll Always Catch You)

Description: Yoosung Kim is hot-headed, easily angered, gullible, and sensitive. Saeyoung Choi is slow to anger, calm-minded, hard to fool, and wears a mask to hide his emotions. They did not mix in any sense. Yet...

Pairings: Yoosung/Saeyoung

Warnings: AU. So off canon that it’s not even funny. In this story, the thing that happened in Yoosung’s route happened but there is no MC.  
-

Chapter 1

The last of Seven’s tight security was done and Yoosung sighed in relief as he stepped through the door and stepped through. He scanned the house, everything was so neat and clean except for a pair of jeans randomly thrown on the floor. He had been to Seven’s house a few times but it still amazed him at just how clean it was. One would think there’d be at least some mess, maybe some Honey Buddha Chip crumbs scattered on the floor or a few cans of Dr. Pepper not thrown away but it wasn’t like that. Not at all. Yoosung took off his backpack and set it down by the door. He has just come from his classes. V had ordered him to stay with Seven while the whole Mint Eye thing was being taken care of. 

At first, he was ecstatic. He and Seven were as close to best friends that you could get to someone like Seven. But that had proved to not be the case as soon as he came with Seven to his house after the party. Seven was nothing but distant with him. He gave him one worded answers whenever he could and basically just acted as if Yoosung didn’t exist.

Seven was at his desk fiddling with the keyboard when Yoosung walked in.

“Are you sure you’re alright with me staying here, Seven?” the blond asked.

Seven swirled in his chair and looked at the college student. “Of course,” he simply answered.

Yoosung walked over to the redhead. He always liked watching Seven work; his face was always determined and focused. Yoosung rubbed the back of his neck.

“Are you hungry? Should I make something to eat?” 

Yoosung stopped typing to look at him. “I’m working, so I’m fine. Help yourself to anything in the house,” he said before looking back at the screen and putting on his headphones, giving off the aura of someone who didn’t want to be bothered.

Yoosung sighed and dejectedly trudged to the kitchen and opened the pantry where he found a few packs of ramen. It’d do.

Ever since the part, Seven had been treating him as if he were a stranger. No, he was never meant to him intentionally, he didn’t say anything hurtful, he sort of just, acted as if Yoosung wasn’t there. The college student grabbed a pot and poured water into it before placing the pot on the stove top. He turned the knob to the highest setting and placed the noodles inside. As he waited for them to boil, he took the time to study Seven.

There was no denying that something was seriously wrong with the older hacker. He didn’t tease Yoosung anymore, he didn’t crack jokes, he didn’t do anything but slave away at his computer while V would call him every few hours. The ginger was typing away at his computer seemingly faster than the speed of light; Yoosung could barely keep up with his movements.

The blonde was too lost in thought and didn’t notice that the water was overflowing from the pot. He let out a curse when he heard sizzling and quickly took the noodles away from the heat. He drained some of the water out and then added the seasoning packets. Done. He pulled out two bowls and evenly distributed the noodles. (Ok, he may have given himself a bit more) He grabbed the bowls and headed over to Seven. He held one of the steaming bowls in front of the older man’s face, blocking the view of the screen. Seven took off his headphones and looked at him.

“Here, it’s ramen,” he said.

Seven blinked, he seemed to look a bit confused from the sudden disturbance. He looked at the bowl of ramen and then at the blond. He seemed to be weighing the outcomes of what could happen if he declined. Something seemed to make him give as he let out a sigh and took it. “Thank you,” he mumbled, setting the bowl besides him and getting ready to go back to work.

Yoosung frowned slightly. Seven did indeed take the bowl, but it didn’t look like he was going to eat it at all. Yoosung breathed hard through his nose and brought his own ramen to the couch and sat down. He twisted the noodles around. He suddenly didn't have an appetite.

“Aren’t you going to eat it?” Yoosung asked in a mumbled voice.

He saw Seven tense up and sigh as he grabbed the bowl and slowly began to eat the noodles. Yoosung saw that the man had under eye circles from the lack of weeks without sleep. 

They ate in silence.

Yoosung was the first to finish and he placed his bowl in the sink. He stretched and leaned against the island counter. He really should hurry and take a shower so he could go to bed, he was tired. He looked back at Seven and saw that the man was practically devouring the noodles.

“I take it that it’s good, then?” Yoosung asked as he rested his head in his hand with a tired smile on his face.  
The hacker looked up at Yoosung with noodles dangling from his mouth. He quickly swallowed them and chuckled. “Yeah, you can say that. Weeks of not eating anything but chips can really get to you.” He stood up and took his bowl into the sink and stretched and groaned.

Yoosung chuckled back and proceeded to wash the dishes. “How long are you going to be doing that anyway? The party was a week ago and you haven’t moved from the spot since. What are you doing anyway?”

Seven yawned. “Just work. I have to get it done by tomorrow morning.” He looked at his watch. “So exactly, 7 hours and 36 minutes left.” He walked back to his desk. 

Yoosung sighed and dried the dishes off and put them back where they belonged. He traveled up the stairs and showered and slipped into his bed, falling into a deep sleep.

-x-

Yoosung woke up with a start. Another nightmare. His hand instinctively went to his bandaged eye. His throat felt tight and scratchy. Water, he needed water. He got up from the bed and checked the digital clock on the nightstand. It showed the blaring, red symbols of 3am. He walked out of the guest room. The wooden floor was cold and bit his feet and the air was chilly.

It was hard to navigate through the house when it’s dark, it’s even harder to walk through a house you’ve only been in for a week and when you’re practically blinded in one eye but Yoosung tried not to think of that part. He didn’t regret his decision. He did it for Seven. When he finally got downstairs he heard the clicking of typing. He couldn’t still be working. He looked out of the cutout and saw Seven typing away at the computer, the only source of light being the bright computer screen which illuminated the little space around the hacker and bathed him in blue.

Yoosung tried to call out his name but he couldn’t. He hurriedly went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup and filled it with water. He downed it as fast as he could to add a little moisture to his throat.

“Seven?” Yoosung called out.

Seven couldn’t hear him apparently as his headphones were on. He didn’t even seem to notice that Yoosung had come downstairs. Yoosung set the water down and carefully walked behind Seven. He took off his headphones and glared down at the ginger. He couldn’t believe he was still up.

Seven jumped, confused when he felt his headphones had been taken off. He looked up and his eyes met violet ones. They shined even through the darkness.

“It’s three in the morning. Why are you still up?” Yoosung asked.

Seven yawned. “I’m working. I need to finish this.” He faced the computer once more and began to type. “Go sleep and don’t bother me. I’m too busy.”

A sharp feeling hit Yoosung in his chest at the man’s cold works but he ignored it. “You need to sleep, Seven. This isn’t healthy!”

“I’ll sleep once I’m finished. I’m almost done,” came his reply, his voice a little louder than before. He looked back at the boy, still typing away at the computer. “Go away. Don’t bother me, ok? Get some sleep.”

Yoosung shook his head in anger. Ever since he’s gotten here, Seven had done nothing but brush him aside and send him off. Seven was going on a very unhealthy streak. “You always say you're almost done! What’s your problems? Can’t you see that this is taking a toll of your body?”

Seven turned in his chair so that he was facing the boy, he had a frown on his face and a look of anger and annoyance. :For all the years you’ve known me, you really think I care about my own being? I live for working, working is my escape. Sure it’s tough but it’s the only thing that keeps me, well, me. The r--” he stopped short and cleared his throat.

“I don’t care what world does to my body. Hell, I couldn’t care less if it affects my health.”

Yoosung stepped back at the evident anger from Seven. He felt tears prickling the corner of his eyes. He shook his head. He couldn’t cry right now, everyone already thought he was a child. He shouldn’t cry.

“Sev--” A sharp pain from his left eye caused him to drop the headphones he held in his hands. He let out a painful cry and fell to his knees. His hands were tightly pressed against the bandages. He was shaking, tears were streaking down his face. The pain. Oh God. The pain was unbearable.

Seven’s eyes widened and he immediately jumped to his feet and ran to the boy and crouched down besides him. “Yoosung! Yoosung, what’s wrong? I can’t help you until you tell me!” Seven yelled, his voice was filled with worry. He reached for his phone and dialed emergency services.

“D-Don’t call anyone!” Yoosung managed to scream out through the pain. He gritted his teeth and weakly grabbed Seven’s hoodie. “It hurts.” He cried as another sharp pain caused the breath to escape from his lungs.

“W-What do I have to do to help you? The doctors can do something, Yoo,” Seven cried. He hated seeing the person he cared about in pain. It was all because of him. Because of him he’s hurt. Because of him, he has this pain. Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes.

“T-Tell me what I have to do!” He said once more, gripping the boy’s shirt.  
The sharp pain faded to a dull ache. Yoosung’s breaths turned shallow. He was tired, so tired. He found himself collapsing into a semi-hard surface. He kept hearing a ‘badump-badump’ sound. Was he leaning against Seven?

“Seven?”

Seven reached towards the phone.

“Seven, please, don’t call anyone,” the boy said weakly. “I’ll be fine. I just need to rests. This happens all the time.” Yoosung admitted. Every night since he’d been here he’d be in his room, in agony over the intense pain but he refused to scream. He didn’t want to bother Seven. “I’m sorry for...interrupting your work.”

“I don’t care about work right now!” Seven cried as he threw the phone on the couch. He gripped the boy’s shoulders and buried his face into his neck. He was holding Yoosung close to him. His body was shaking, he seemed to be trying not to cry.

Yoosung felt helpless and embarrassed. He made a scene. His eyes widened when Seven held him close. His heart sped up and his body felt warm. The warmth of the man’s body was pressed against his and Yoosung wanted more than to stay there forever.

“Luciel?” the boy whispered in concern.

“D-Don’t look at me,” he whispered as he held Yoosung tighter. “I-I’m fine.” He wanted to hold him forever, he felt so warm and so delicate that he needed to hold him for a bit longer--to make sure that he was okay.

Yoosung could barely process what was happening. Seven…Luciel...he sounded absolutely broken. Scared. And he was the one to cause it. He mustered all his strength to raise his arms and place them on Seven’s back and bunching up the fabric. “I...Why don’t you care about your health? Why don’t you care about your being?” Yoosung didn’t know why he was asking. He was so tired. “You...ever since I got here, you’ve done nothing but ignore me. You can’t even look at me anymore. Is it...because of my eye? Do I scare you?” Yoosung’s voice cracked.

“Don’t be stupid. Of course I’m not scared of you,” Seven mumbled but he seemed hesitant of what he should say.

“I...I never cared for myself, Yoosung. I did some pretty messed up things and just having you here puts you in a great amount of danger.” Seven sighed a bit his lip before looking down at the blond, tears were in his eyes.

“You know me for Seven, the goofy boy who makes fun of you and the group. The boy who’s always funny and happy. T-That’s not me, Yoosung. I’m not Luciel either. Luciel has been a cover up even since I was a child, My real name is Saeyoung Choi. Saeyoung Choi is a broken record, he can’t stop blaming himself for the past. He can’t stop thinking about how he left his brother to work for an agency who could kill him if he didn't do his job right. I thought this would help him, but, now my brother, my twin, is someone who hates me. My twin is the person who hurt you. Because I wasn’t strong enough, you’re hurt. I couldn’t save you from his hands,” Seven cried. Wet tears were now falling down his cheeks. He couldn’t handle it anymore, all the tears he built up for years were finally pouring out.

“I can’t lose you, too. I-I can’t lose you.”

Yoosung’s eyes widened as he came face to face with honey-colored eyes. He tried to process what he’d just been told. Seven’s...Saeyoung’s twin brother?

“Saeyoung,” Yoosung reached up and cupped the redhead’s cheek. “Please don’t cry. It wasn’t your fault. I don’t blame you.”

Yoosung felt his own tears flowing. “I don’t regret it. I’d do anything for you.” He tried his best to smile. He didn’t deserve Saeyoung’s tears. “You did what you thought was right. Please don't blame yourself from anything.”

Saeyoung pulled Yoosung closer and tried to stop his crying. “I-I’m sorry. I hurt you. I’ll try to be Seven from now on. I won’t ignore you.”

Yoosung smiled softly. “Just be yourself. And you didn’t hurt me. I don’t care. I just want you to be yourself, I’d love you regardless.” 

And then Yoosung froze once he realized what he said. His eyes widened.

Saeyoung tensed and pulled away a bit to look down at Yoosung with wide, bright honey colored eyes. “W-what? What did you say?” he asked. He stared at him and before Yoosung could even answer, his hand was on his cheek.

Yoosung blushed and looked away. “Uh, I...I didn’t…”

Saeyoung looked at him fondly, staring at his soft blond hair before looking down at him. God, he was so cute with his face all red and a soft pout on his lips. He didn’t need to hear it again to know what he meant. He kissed at the tears on his cheeks.

“I love you too, Yoosung,” he whispered and with that, he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Yoosung’s.

In that moment, Yoosung knew he was trapped forever. He turned into goo. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Saeyoung’s neck as he returned the kiss. It was wet and salty from their tears but it was perfect in every form. He knew things weren’t going to change instantly. The older man still had a lot of problems to overcome, like his twin brother, for instance and Yoosung wanted to do nothing but be there for him and help him through it.

-x-

Yoosung woke up several hours laters on the tile floor, wrapped in Saeyoung’s arms. He looked up to study the man’s sleeping form. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He was finally getting the sleep he deserved. He didn’t dare wake Saeyoung up. He closed his eyes and sank into the warmth that only comes from another body.

Saeyoung had a peaceful smile on his lips. He was at ease for now. His body felt so light after letting out those feelings, it felt so good. He felt as if he finally had someone to reply on. Yoosung was his important person. He meant a lot to him, which means he had to protect him, and God was would do that. He tightened the hold he had on the college student and snuggled to him. He was always so cold, but in that moment, he felt nothing but warmth.


	2. 2

Title: Constantly Crashing and Falling Forward (I’ll Always Catch You)

Author(s): Yoosungie, Siete

Description: Yoosung Kim is hot-headed, easily angered, gullible, and sensitive. Saeyoung Choi is slow to anger, calm-minded, hard to fool, and wears a mask to hide his emotions. They did not mix in any sense. Yet...

Pairings: Yoosung/Saeyoung

Warnings: AU. So off canon that it’s not even funny. In this story, the thing that happened in Yoosung’s route happened but there is no MC.

Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since their words of love and kisses of affection. Things were going slow and steady and honestly Saeyoung had thought everything was great. He was sitting at his desk, working as usual. He kept staring at the clock, counting down the time until Yoosung would come home from school. Honestly, it was lonely without his cheerful voice in the house, Yoosung scolding him for not eating properly or getting enough sleep, their cuddles, them laughing together, their ki--ah, Saeyoung blushed and went back to work.

A few hours later, he heard a bang on the door. “Saeyoung!” he heard a voice yell from the other side of the door. He stood up on the first knock and walked to the door and spoke in Arabic but soon paused and smirked. He switched on the camera where he could see the blond.

“What’s the magic word?~” he teased.

Yoosung turned towards the camera and smirked. “”Oh, Great and Wise Defender of Justice. God Seven, please let me in.”

Saeyoung’s face went red. God, he actually did it, that surprised him. Something was really boosting the college student’s mood. Saeyoung smiled and opened the door and once Yoosung walked in, he practically bear hugged him. He felt Yoosung wrap his arms around the taller boy’s neck. “Saeyoung!”

The blond pulled away slightly to get a good look at his...boyfriend. It was still a bit weird to think of him as that.

“I have some really good news!”

Saeyoung looked down at the shorter boy and wrapped his arms around his waist. “  
And what might that good news be?” he asked.

“I got an internship at this new vet that just opened,” he said suddenly shy with the attention that he was being given.

Saeyoung smiled happily. All of Yoosung’s hard work paid off; all those sleepless nights that the poor boy had to go through were worth it. He was so proud of him. He laughed.

“Congrats! You’ve been wanting that for so long!” He leaned his forehead against his, smiling happily. “I’m happy for you.”

The ginger watched as Yoosung blushed from Saeyoung’s close proximity. The blond closed his eyes. “W-What about you? What were you doing all day?”

“Hm? Working mostly. Other than that, I was making you your lunch since someone forgot it.” Saeyoung smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He didn’t want to pressure the boy into thinking he had to be all lovey dovey.

“I was rushing out of the door. I was late again!” Yoosung tried to explain himself, but he gasped from the quick kiss. Despite the fact that they’ve been together for around three weeks, they’ve only kissed that first night in a mess of tears and confessions. The younger boy flushed at the memory. He just didn’t know if it was ok to do the things that he wanted to do.

He wanted to kiss Saeyoung for ages, he wanted to be wrapped in his arms, he wanted to memorize his whole body like the back of his hand, and he wanted to--

Yoosung jumped out of his thoughts and pulled away from Saeyoung with a nervous smile. Saeyoung would think he was creepy is he ever let those thoughts get out. He rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans. “D-Do you want anything to eat? I’ll make you something,” the blond stammered out.

Saeyoung looked at him curiously, but shrugged it off. He probably was being too bold with him. 

“Ah, I’m alright. I just had some Honey Buddha chips and I made lunch for you already.” Saeyoung said as he headed back to his desk.

“Oh, yeah, right. Thank you,” Yoosung quickly said and then headed into the kitchen, beating himself up for being so easily flustered.

-x-

A few hours later, Yoosung was getting anxious. He was taking a break from the studying and fro some reason he had a strange urge to be with Saeyoung. He walked out of his room and saw Saeyoung typing away. He paused at the bottom of the steps. His hands played with the hem of his shirt.

Saeyoung was typing at an incredible speed. He wasn’t busy, he was just checking to make sure everything was in order. He didn’t want to bother Yoosung while he was busy studying for his tests.

Yoosung eyed the man. Ok. He could do this. He could do this. He would just tell Saeyoung that he wanted to spend time with him. That’s all. Yoosung cleared his throat. Saeyoung continued typing, not seeming to hear him.

“A-Um, S-Saeyoung,” the boy called out a little bit too loud. The ginger looked up at him and took off his headphones. “Hey, what’s up?”

Yoosung blushed and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and then opening them. “Are you busy?”

Saeyoung could see the blush on the college student’s face and he smirked playfully. He was so cute. “Maybe, what if I am?”

“Ah, then I’ll just go back to my room, then! Sorry for bothering you!” Yoosung turned to nyoom back to his room. He heard Saeyoung laugh and then he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

“I’m not busy. I was kidding with you. You make the cutest expressions,” he mumbled in the blond’s ear.

Yoosung’s heart jumped into his throat. He practically shivered at the feeling of warm breath hitting his ear. “I...I wanted to spend time with you,” Yoosung managed to say. His breath quickened at the feeling of strong arms holding him and the feeling of Saeyoung pressed against his back made him feel safe.

“Hm? Spend time with me? You could’ve just asked,” said Saeyoung as he nuzzled Yoosung’s neck. “Alright, let’s spend time together.” He led him to the couch.

Was it really that easy? Was that all that needed to be done? Yoosung couldn’t help but smile. They sat on the couch and Yoosung nervously played with his hands. Now what? He shook his head as a million images flashed through his mind of what they they could. He was sure his face was as red as a tomato. God. He needed to stop that kind of thinking.

“I didn’t want to disturb you when you were working.”

“It’s never a disturbance if it’s you, Yoo,” Seven mumbled as he gently pulled him closer. Yoosung noticed a blush had formed on the older man’s cheeks. “Listen...I...I’ve been holding back for the past few weeks. Hugs aren’t enough anymore,” he mumbled.

“Wha?!” Yoosung exclaimed in shock. “Y-You mean you want to--” Yoosung’s brain was malfunctioning. He was pretty sure this was the end of him. “To...to...to,” Yoosung was officially broken.

Saeyoung laughed. He was so gullible and he loved that. It was so much easier to tease him.

“Yes, I want to kiss you,” he mumbled. A sweet smile formed on his lips along with a soft blush.

“Oh,” Yoosung said. He was very embarrassed by the misinterpretation. “You kiss me on the cheek all the time.” Yoosung’s eyes immediately traveled down to the man’s lips. They were soft looking and so pink.

“Yes, but, this time, I want one on the lips. May I?” He asked, his voice seemed a bit deeper than usual and Yoosung’s jumped to his heart as Saeyoung ran his thumb across his bottom lip.

“Saeyoung,” Yoosung gasped out at the sensation. He shivered at the deep tone of Saeyoung’s voice. He felt as if he were going to melt, right on the spot. Yoosung moved his hands and captured the man’s lips with his. His hands cupped Saeyoung’s cheek and he wanted to do nothing more than stay with Saeyoung.

Saeyoung smirked in the kiss and finally lost it. Slowly, he kissed the boy back, he wanted to remember the lips exactly, soft and plump. His hands found their way to the smaller boy’s sides. He felt Yoosung deepen the kiss. Yoosung couldn’t imagine doing anything else. He wanted to kiss away all of Saeyoung’s troubles, his fears, his sadness. He wanted to let him know that he was loved and loved deeply. It hurt him to know that Saeyoung was going through all these things. Yoosung felt tears slip down his cheeks.

Saeyoung only pulled him closer to him, he wanted to put every ounce of love for him into that single kiss. He wanted to show him that he loved him with all his being. He felt the warmth of tears and he wiped them away with his thumbs.

Yoosung pulled away, his breathing was heavy and his eyes sparkled from tears. He placed his head on Saeyoung’s chest. If he listened hard enough, he could hear his heartbeat. It soft ba-dump that matched perfectly with his own. Saeyoung smiled down at the boy and slowly began to run his hand through his soft blonde hair.

“I love you,” Saeyoung said.

Yoosung smiled. “I love you, too, Saeyoung. I won’t ever leave you,” the blond promised.

Saeyoung smiled. “Thank you,” he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a little touchy feely. :^)

Title: Constantly Crashing and Falling Forward (I’ll Always Catch You)

Author(s): Yoosungie, Siete

Description: Yoosung Kim is hot-headed, easily angered, gullible, and sensitive. Saeyoung Choi is slow to anger, calm-minded, hard to fool, and wears a mask to hide his emotions. They did not mix in any sense. Yet...

Pairings: Yoosung/Saeyoung

Warnings: AU. So off canon that it’s not even funny. In this story, the thing that happened in Yoosung’s route happened but there is no MC.

 

Chapter 3

 

Yoosung was upstairs attentively studying for a test and Saeyoung was downstairs in the kitchen. Saeyoung wanted to help out his boyfriend anyway he could. Yoosung felt as if he were going to drop dead at any moment. Studying always had be clinging onto the edge of life. He bookmarked his page in his textbook and closed it with a sigh. He was done for the night. He stood up and stretched and smelled the aroma of food.

His mouth watering, he headed down to the kitchen.

“Saeyoung,” he whined. “I feel like I’m going to drop dead on the spot.” He made it to the island where he sat on the stool and dropped his head on the counter.

“Hm?” Saeyoung said before looking at the boy. He looked exhausted. He set down the spoon and walked over. “You were probably studying too hard again,” he mumbled. “I told you to get more rest in between.”

“But finals are next week. I can’t rest!” His voice was muffled. He looked up at Saeyoung. “If I have to rest, then so do you!” Saeyoung had not been getting as much sleep as Yoosung had wanted him to. He’d wake up to go to school and see Saeyoung sitting in the same spot that he had left him in.

Saeyoung stopped there, his lips formed a straight line. “Hmm, I guess I can put my life out on the line if it means you can get some sleep.” He smiled and rubbed his back. “I’ll get rest, so get your butt upstairs after dinner.”

Yoosung wasn't sure if he was joking or not. With Saeyoung, he could never be sure. “Are you going to make me?” Yoosung teased. He saw Saeyoung let out a smirk and the older man trapped him between his arms as he placed his hands on either side of him on the counter.

“Do you want me to?”

Yoosung tilted his head up to look into Saeyoung’s eyes and a faint blush crept over his cheeks. “We can go upstairs together. That way I can make sure that you won’t sneak back down.”

Yoosung was met with a chuckle. “Alright, alright,” the hacker said before moving. He placed a bowl in front of Yoosung. “I’m not the best cook in the world, so, I don’t know if you’ll like it.”

“I’m not the best, either, but you still eat my cooking.” Yoosung said as he took a bite. A wave of flavor bit his tongue. “This is amazing! Why don’t you cook more often? You have me doing it all!”

Saeyoung laughed. “Because I looked at the recipes.” He smirked as he opened a bag of Honey Buddha chips. Yoosung saw that Saeyoung was about to reach into the bag and he pulled them away from him.

“Eating proper food once in awhile won’t kill you,” Yoosung remarked.

The redhead pouted and ate the dinner he prepared stubbornly, he looked like a child at that moment and Yoosung smiled widely at his adorable childlike behavior. After they finished eating, Yoosung grabbed the bowls and silverware and washed them. After he finished drying his hands he turned around and clapped his hands together. “Ok! Time to sleep!” He smiled and walked to his boyfriend and stood on his toes to kiss his cheek. 

They were about to head upstairs when Yoosung stopped and turned around. He played his the hem of his shirt, nervously. “Do you, ah, do you think that, maybe, I could sleep in your bed? I...want to really make sure you don’t sneak back down here.” 

Saeyoung looked down at his boyfriend, a look of wonder plastered on his face until he shrugged and slowly smiled. “You can if you wish, however…” Saeyoung scooped Yoosung up in his arms. “I’ll do the honors of taking you. The great Defender of Justice, 707, will carry this kitten to the bedroom!” He yelled and he ran up the stairs towards his room.

Yoosung yelped. “Saeyoung!” he squealed as they burst through the door of Saeyoung’s bedroom. The bleached blond college student looked in awe. It was his first time seeing his boyfriend’s room. It was much more...normal than he expected. In the middle of the room was a huge, made bed and Yoosung suddenly had the feeling that he was going to be in serious trouble. Saeyong placed the blond on the bed, only to get on top of him. There was no way in hell that he wasn’t going to tease this boy. Right now.

Both of his hands were placed on either side of his head as he tried not to put too much weight onto the boy. He placed a kiss, made from the utmost softness he could muster, and slowly kissed his left eyelid. “God, you’re so beautiful. Even with your bandaged eye, you’re absolutely beautiful, Yoo,” he mumbled, his voice was a bit more husky than usual.

Yoosung’s eyes widened. He wasn’t used to getting compliments and especially from someone as attractive as Saeyoung. When Yoosung looked in the mirror he usually saw nothing but the bandage. Ugly. The doctors told him that his bandage could come off soon but his vision would be permanently damaged. He stared right into eyes that resembled the color of gold. He reached up and pulled Saeyoung down to meet their lips.

Saeyoung kissed back passionately as he gently cupped the boy’s cheeks in his hands. He pressed his chest onto his. He loved him so much, he would do anything for him, he wanted to treat him like he was his god.

“Saeyoung,” Yoosung whispered out, a blush evident. Saeyoung kissed him with such passion that it caused Yoosung’s head to spin. It wasn’t like the one they shared on the couch. It was much more. The bed dipped and Yoosung could feel himself being sucked into the cheeks as Saeyoung added more weight to the bed, he was in absolute heaven. He wanted to be as close as possible to his boyfriend. He was so gentle and tender with him. Yoosung had to stop before things went further than intended.

Yoosung pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Saeyoung whose eyes seemed to be clouded over with love. He was panting lightly.

“We should get to the actual sleeping part, I think,” Yoosung breathed out after a moment of silence. His breathing was heavy and his lips still tingled from the feeling of another’s lips pressed against them. “But first, I have to shower.” He pecked Saeyoung on the lips.

Saeyoung looked down at him, his eyes were shining from amusement. “Shower?”

“Yeah. A shower. You know...with water,” Yoosung said.

Saeyoung chuckled. “Yeah, I think I’ve heard of that before.” He slid off of the blond and headed towards the bathroom door. He had an idea.

“Where are you going?” Yoosung asked in confusion.

“The shower,” he teased.

“B-But I said I was going to take one!”

“Ah...well, it’s late. Let’s take a shower together, it saves water you know.”  
It took a minute for Yoosung to process what Saeyoung meant. He stared at him for a good second. Then he bolted for the bathroom door while screaming “No! No, no! Oh God!” Saeyoung ran after him, thankfully his agency made him do physical work. He grabbed his boyfriend from behind once they were both in the bathroom. Yoosugn stiffened and turned around slowly.

“S-Saeyoung, I really don't think this is a good idea.”

Saeyoung looked down at the young boy. “Yoosung,” he started, a frown on his lips. “I’m not going to touch you in any way if you don’t want me to. I would never force myself on you,” he said softly.

Yoosung turned bright red and he avoided the ginger’s gaze. “I-I want you to t-touch me everywhere. T-That’s why I said it isn’t a good idea.” Saeyoung blushed a dark red. Well, that wasn’t the answer he was expecting.

“A-Ah,” Saeyoung said as he buried his face in Yoosung’s neck. “I-If you really want to...I can grant that wish.”

“B-But not if you don’t want to!” Yoosung immediately exclaimed. “I don’t want to pressure you into doing anything. I’m sorry.” He was ready to die. He just wanted this embarrassing moment to end.

“Don’t worry,” Saeyoung purred. “Honestly, I’ve been holding myself back.”

“Really?” Yoosung asked in disbelief. Someone as god-like as Saeyoung was holding himself back? Over him? “Ah, well, I have to remove my bandages so that they don’t get wet. Is it ok if I do that?” He didn’t want to scare him.

“Of course,” Saeyoung said as he pulled off his shirt. Yoosung stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the sight of Saeyoung’s fit torso. Despite sitting at his computer all day, he was incredibly fit and Yoosung had to shut his jaw as it had fallen open. 

He quickly turned towards the mirror and carefully unraveled his bandages. He looked at himself in the mirror. His left eye was a few shades lighter than his right, the pupil seemed to be faded as well, it was all just purely off putting. How could anyone be attracted to him? He looked like a monster. He closed his eyes. He was ashamed.

Saeyoung slowly hugged him from behind and gently lifted his chin so that he would look at his face in the mirror. He smiled softly. “You’re so beautiful. You shouldn’t hide your looks.” His thumb gently grazed the boy’s cheek just below his eye. He turned Yoosung’s head and bent down to kiss his eyelid.

The sensation from the gentle kiss was enough to make Yoosung weak at his knees. He felt as if Saeyoung cared for him so much. “Thank you for saying that,” Yoosung whispered as he turned around and caressed the other man’s cheek. Saeyoung smiled.   
“Anything for you, Yoosug.”

Yoosung smiled back. It was now or never. Yoosugn lifted his shirt up and over his head and discarded it on the floor. Saeyoung gave a soft kiss to his shoulder. “You’re beautiful inside and out,” he said, as his cheeks flushed. Hod, he loved this boy. He slowly brought him closer.

Yoosung blushed at the sensation of lips against his bare skin. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck as he pressed against him. Skin against skin, Yoosung was sure that he was burning up. He felt Saeyoung starting to softly bite his skin, leaving small hickeys. His eyes fluttered shut. “S-Saeyoung, people are going to...see that.”

“Good, I want them to know that you are mine.” He bit down on the boy’s shoulder.

Yoosung let out a soft cry of pleasure. He would have never thought that he would be so sensitive. “We have to sh-shower, remember?”

“Yes, I know,” Saeyoung said as he kissed the marks before stepping away and undressing completely. Yoosung turned on the shower head and the room quickly filled up with steam. He took this moment to undress and he stepped into the shower. 

“Saeyoung,” Yoosung nervously called out as he reached his hand towards the man and pulling him in for another kiss. The redhead wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist.

Yoosung sighed at the contact of flesh against flesh. Saeyoung slid his hand up to the blond’s hair and slightly gripped it. Since Yoosung was sensitive, this was his chance to tease the hell out of him. Yoosung let out a startled cry but Saeyoung mumbled it with a kiss. Saeyoung was driving Yoosung crazy. His mind was spinning and his eyes were cloudy from the pleasure. He could barely process what was going on.

He just knew that Saeyoung was here with him and he wanted nothing more than to be in this moment forever. The showered and the water washed away their sins.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was a special day. Today was Saeyoung’s birthday and luckily for Yoosung, Saeyoung was out doing who knows what. This left Yoosung time to prepare. It was 9pm. Saeyoung had told him that he would be home around 10 so everything was perfect. 

He tied the apron around his waist and clipped his bangs out of his face. He was going to make Saeyoung the best chocolate he’d ever tasted. He had to rush out to the market earlier and buy a lot of chocolate so that there was no way he’d screw it up. He looked up the recipe on his phone and followed it exactly. There was no way anything could go wrong.

Until it did.

One second everything was fine, the next second, chocolate was everywhere. It was on the floor, on the counter, on Yoosung. It was terrible. Yoosung looked at the time on his phone. 9:47. Yoosung scrambled to clean up the mess that he made. He hoped his lover would be running a bit late.

-x-

Saeyoung had to go to the agency to talk to his boss about his latest assignment. They wouldn’t even let him have a break on his own birthday. Plus, mostly everyone in the RFA forgot it. He was quite upset, but it wasn’t the first time. He’d been trying to contact Yoosung all day to ask if they could go out for a movie or something but there was no response. He hoped he was ok.

-x-

Yoosung tried so hard to clean up the kitchen as best as he could. He was so nervous he imagined the door opening more times than he’d cared to admit. The sink was cluttered with bots and bowls dirtied with chocolate. Yoosung was in the middle of scrubbing the floor when his phone rang. He scurried up off the floor and looked around for where the source of the ringing was coming from. Ah! There it is! Yoosung lunge dover the island to grab his phone before he missed the call. He pressed the answer button and quickly brought it to his ear.

“Saeyoung! Hello honey~” he answered in a voice that he hoped wasn’t too suspicious.

“Hey! I was worried since you haven't answered my texts. I just wanted to let you know that I’m on my way back. Do you want to see a movie?”

“A movie? Um, well, I was hoping that we could stay here.” Yoosung answered. He watched the pot that had the melting chocolate inside on the stove top. “But, if you really want to, then I’m fine with that.”

“Well, we can stay there if you want. I don’t really mind if you have something planned. I’m driving home now.”

“Planned? Oh no. Nothing planned. I just wanted to spend time with youuUUSHIT!” The pot ignited in flames. Yoosung’s eyes widened as he ran to the pot and practically threw it in the sink where he drenched it with water. 

“Ah...is everything okay?!”

The fire alarm went off. “Uh, yeah! Everything’s fine, Honey! I, uh, gotta go! Love you, bye!” He hung up and tried to air out the smoke. Today just wasn’t going as planned. The fire finally went out and Yoosung was finally able to let out a sigh of relief.

It was getting closer to the time that Saeyoung was supposed to be home. Yoosung was so nervous. He wanted to make this day special for his boyfriend. He wiped his hands on his apron and sighed.

-x-

Saeyougn ended up taking the wrong freeway and there was a lot of traffic, he sighed. He shot a message to his boyfriend. ‘Stuck in traffic, will take a bit longer.’

-x-

Yoosung grabbed his phone and frowned. ‘Ok. See you when you get here.’ 

He tossed his phone on the couch in the living area and proceeded to wash the dishes. Yoosung finished washing the dishes. He put the wrapped chocolates he managed to get right in the refrigerator and he took off his apron. Now, he just had to wait. He looked at the clock on the wall, 10pm.

An hour later, Saeyoung still wasn’t home. Yoosung was beginning to worry. He couldn’t find his phone. He just sat on the couch and waited. He felt his eyes start to water, he wiped them and shook his head. Why was he crying? This was Saeyoung’s birthday, not his. He hated that Saeyoung had to work on his birthday, anyway. He brought his knees to his chest and buried his face.

He could tell that it was pouring outside. He was really nervous, people drove horribly in the rain. He started to look for his phone and as soon and he found it, he called Saeyoung.

“Hello?” came Saeyoung’s voice.

“Are you ok?” Yoosung asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just in traffic. It’s pretty rainy out here, Yoo.”

“Please be safe. Don’t drive too fast.”

“I’ll try but I’m going to be here for awhile. I’m sorry.”

Yoosung tried to pretend as if the words hadn’t affected him. “Ah, that’s ok. I just care about your safety. I’ll wait for you. Bye.” Yoosung hung up and faced the door. Another hour passed. Saeyoung still wasn’t here. At this point, the tears were free falling. He wanted Saeyoung. He wanted to be in his arms. He wanted to kiss him for every moment that he was gone. Eventually, Yoosung felt his eyes drift close.

He leaned against the couch and fell asleep. He didn’t hear the door open and Saeyoung walking in. The older man smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and wrapped a blanket around his body. Yoosung stirred and opened his eyes. “Saeyoung?” he asked sleepily.

“Hey, I’m back. Sorry for waking you.”

“What time is it?” he asked.

“12:35,” Saeyoung answered as he shrugged off his jacket.

Yoosung sat up quickly. “Oh no, that means,” his eyes started to tear up again. “Your birthday is over.”

Saeyoung stared at him. “Huh? My birthday? Ah, hey, it’s ok. Don't’ cry…”

Yoosung shook his head and he stood up and walked to the kitchen where he reached into the refrigerator and grabbed the chocolates and held them behind his back. 

“Can it be your birthday for a little while longer?” Saeyoung looked confused but nodded. Yoosung walked back to Saeyoung and held out a plastic package filled with chocolate. It was cold from being in the fridge for so long. “I made it for you. I-It may not look like much but it tastes great,” he said nervously.

Saeyoung looked at the chocolate and took it from his hands and smiled happily. “You made this for me?” he hugged his boyfriend.

“And I made another one. For your brother, when you find him.” He said quietly as he held out another package. They were twins after all. Despite the fact that his brother had hurt his eye, he couldn’t hate him. He knew that Saeyoung had been searching for his twin for a long time now.

Saeyoung stood there stunned before he embraced him into a bear hug and covered the boy with kissed. He couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend. Yoosung chuckled at the man’s affections. “Why’d it take you so long to come home? I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” he mumbled as he buried his face into Yoosung’s neck. “Traffic was so bad. I was sitting there for hours. Oh, look, I got you something! Oh! I forgot it. Damn...I’m going to drive back and get it. It won’t take long,” Saeyoung said as he grabbed his jacket and keys.

“Uh, are you sure you should be leaving this late? Is it that important?” Yoosung asked.

Saeyoung nodded. “I’ll be back in 20 minutes tops, ok?”

“Ok,” the boy responded and watched as the ginger disappeared out of the door. Yoosung sighed and headed upstairs into Saeyoung’s bedroom where he now slept. He slipped into his pajamas and crawled into the bed and sighed.

-x-

Saeyoung got into his car and drove heading to the direction of the agency. Once he arrived, he grabbed the present he got for Yoosung and drove back home. By now it was pouring, there was thunder and lightening. “Crap,” he said as he couldn’t see very well. Everything went too fast as he heard a screech and then a car crashed into his side.

-x-

The call came in at around 1pm. Saeyoung had said he would only be a few minutes but minutes turned into an hour and Yoosung had again gotten worried. He was just staring up at the ceiling when he heard his phone ringing. He grabbed it and looked, unknown number. He answered it.

.

.

.

Saeyoung. Car crash. Emergency. Hospital. Yoosung couldn’t process what he was being told, before he could think about it, he dashed out of the door and ran as fast as he could. He ran so fast that his chest burned. He burst through the door of the hospital 30 minutes later after he caught a taxi. He ran to the front desk, he was soaked.

“Saeyoung! Saeyoung Choi! Where is he?”

“Sir, I’m going to need you to calm down. Are you related to him?”

“He’s my boyfriend! Is he alright? Please!”

“Sir, I--”

“I’ll take it from here, thank you,” a doctor said as he walked up to him. And then he explained it all.

Condition unstable. T-boned. Surgery. Massive blood loss.

Yoosung waited in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. He kept replaying the last conversation he had with him. Why did he let him leave? It was all his fault.

-x-

The doctor came up to him. Stable condition. Can go see him. Yoosung rushed into the room that Saeyoung was staying in. He let out a choked sob as he looked at an extremely pale Saeyoung. He almost blended in with the white scheme of the bed he rested in. He pushed the hair out of his lover’s eyes. Yoosung pulled up a chair and stayed with Saeyoung the whole night. He prayed that whatever pain that Saeyoung felt would transfer to him instead.

It was early in the morning when Saeyoung first opened his eyes. He was welcome by intense pain. He groaned and tried to shift himself. He then sawa soft fluff on blond hair. Yoosung! The boy looked up at the sound of the groan and saw golden eyes staring back at him. “Saeyoung!” he said with tears in his eyes.

“Y-Yoosung…” he managed to whisper out weakly.

Yoosung kissed his hand. “Don’t strain yourself, Honey. Rest up. I’ll be here when you wake up again. I won’t leave you. Please, close your eyes and rest.”

Saeyoung felt like shit. God, it upset him that he was crying. He hated to see Yoosung cry. He couldn't pass out. Not yet. He needed to comfort Yoosung, but his eyes couldn’t stay open. Yoosung rested his head on the bedside as he held his lover’s hand. It was the least he could do at a time like this. He thought about calling V and telling him but he noticed that he left his phone at home.

-x-

Saeyoung was now able to wake up and stay awake. He slowly opened his eyes. “Y-Yoosung.”

Yoosung’s head popped up from the tear drenched sheets. “S-Saeyoung! You’re awake!”

Saeyoung saw that he had been crying and his heart broke. “D-Don’t cry, ok? I’ll be okay. I’m sorry you have to see me in a state like this. Y-You should get home soon and make up some of the work you missed.”

Yoosung's face turned into a frown. “Are you serious? I’ve been here for a whole week waiting for you to get better and you want to send me home?” He stood up. “If you think I’m leaving for a second you’ve got another thing coming, Saeyoung Choi!” Yoosung said through tears.

Saeyoung sighed. “Sorry. I don’t even know what to say in this situation. I’m sorry I made you upset,” he said softly.

Yoosung took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down. He was just frustrated with everything. He’d waited so long for Saeyoung to wake up. “I’m sorry. Are you in any pain?”

“Yeah, a lot of it,” Saeyoung chuckled but winced at the pain in his chest. “I think I have one more surgery today.”

Yoosung nodded. “But the doctor said that you’ll be getting released soon. When he get home, I’ll take care of you. I don’t want you to be in anymore pain.” Yoosung kissed the older man’s hand. 

Saeyoung smiled and gave a gentle tug to pull him down. Yoosung lightly rested against his chest as he ran his hand through his hair. Yoosung melted at his touch. He had longed to be held by him for so long. The blond listened to the man’s heartbeat and steady breaths as he sighed.

Saeyoung missed holding him. H felt as if all his pain washed away, He sighed happily. They stayed that way for a long time until Saeyoung had to be dragged away to his last surgery.

-x-

Saeyoung slowly rolled out into the waiting room where he saw Yoosung. “Yoo.”

Yoosung looked around and saw Saeyoung smiling at him. “Are you ok?” Saeyoung nodded.

“The wheelchair is just what they give all their patients to exit out the emergency ward. I have crutches.” 

Yoosung nodded and basically leapt into the man’s arms and pulled him into the kiss he so longed for. Saeyoung instantly pulled him closer. Yoosung ended the kiss. “So we can go back home now?”

Saeyoung hummed as his reply and ran his finger’s through his boy’s hair.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since Saeyoung was let out of the hospital. He was almost as good as before the incident just a few bruises and he a few prescriptions that he was required to take. 

Yoosung was finding it extremely hard to catch up with missed assignments. He stayed up later and later as time went on, sometimes he didn’t even sleep to finish the multitude of work he missed. When Saeyoung got discharged from the hospital, he made sure that he was nothing but taken care of. He made him breakfast, lunch, and dinner, he kissed him whenever he asked for it, he listened to the boy’s sighs as he slept. Yoosung didn’t regret taking care of Saeyoung but he did wish he squeezed in a little bit more time to study. Yoosung had just gotten home from school.

“Honey?” he called out as he took off his bag and coat.

Saeyoung swiveled in his chair and stood. He was so blinded by working that he forgot to greet his boyfriend by the door. “Hey, how was school, kitten?”

Yoosung walked into Saeyoung and buried his face in the taller man’s chest. “Horrible,” he mumbled. He looked up and stared right up at his boyfriend. “What about you? Are you in pain?”

“Not right now, I took the medication so I’m alright. But what happened at school today?” he asked as he moved the boy’s baangs out of the way so he could press a light, gentle kiss to his forehead.

Yoosung looked away and grumbled. “Nothing important.” Yoosung was having a ridiculously hard time catching up. He had a test tomorrow and he was pretty sure he was going to fail.

Saeyoung smiled. “With that pout it’s kind of hard believing you, tell me. I might be able to help you.” 

Yoosung sighed. “I’m behind in my classes. I missed so much.” Saeyoung followed his sigh with his own. He wished that the boy would have listened to him.

“Here, I’ll help you. I finished all my work today so let’s do yours. It’s the least I can do for you for staying with me while I recovered.”

“Y-You don’t have to do that!” Yoosung stammered as he pulled back. “I just have to study harder!” His boyfriend pointed to a stack of papers on the table.

“You can finish those in one night plus study for your test? Nope. I’m helping you.”

Yoosung smiled and stood on his toes to kiss his loving boyfriend. “Ok, let’s do this. It’ll be easy.”

-x-

“I’m going to die!” the blonde groaned as he slumped over on the table. Saeyoung and yoosung were sitting at the table surrounded by a mountain of paperwork.

Saeyoung chuckled. “This is only the fifth assignment, Kitten. You only have 34 more to go,” he said in a teasing manner.

Yoosung groaned again. His head hurt and he was pretty sure his hand was permanently stuck in a writing pose. “C-Can’t we take a little break?”

Saeyoung’s eyes flicked over to the clock hanging on the wall and he nodded. “You can take a twenty minute break then come back, ok?” He started to work again.

Yoosung frowned as he stared at his boyfriend who was writing some answers on a piece of paper. He barely even glanced at the question. He forgot that his boyfriend was a genius. Yoosung couldn’t let him do his work while he just watched. The blond sighed and went back to work.

“Hm? I thought you were taking a break, Kitten?” Saeyoung looked up from the paper he just finished and looked at his boyfriend.

“I just can’t let you do my work for me,” Yoosung mumbled.

Saeyoung took the paper away from him and placed a textbook in front of him. “Study for that test.”

Yoosung sighed but did as told. Saeyoung sped through the homework. Two hours had passed before he finally set the pencil down and yawned. He watched as Yoosung was studying with vigor, despite Yoosung once having been a serious game addict, he now focused on school work more than he ever had. The boy was intensively studying as best as he could manage. Medical terminology passed in front of his eyes one by one. He finally finished the chapter and sighed as he closed the book. Just then, his phone rang.

“Hello?”

It was the doctor telling him that it was fine to come over to remove his bandages and check to see how progress was going. Yoosung thanked the doctor and hung up. God. Already? He looked at Saeyoung with worry. Saeyoung seemed to have overheard the conversation as he got out of his chair and embraced him. “It’ll be alright, Kitten. You’ll still love amazing.”

Yoosung shook his head and started picking up all the assignments to put them in his bag. “But I look like a freak,” he said. “And thank you for doing this.”

Saeyoung smiled and rubbed his cheek with his thumb. “Kitten, you aren’t a freak. I love you regardless of what you look like. So, let’s get going then, yeah?”

“Ok.”

-

It was a short visit really. They checked his vital, checked his undamaged eye, and then removed the bandage. The doctor leaned closer and he took in everything that he was seeing. 

“Your left eye has definitely lost some pigment. How is your vision?”

Yoosung blinked. “I-It’s really bright and blurry.” 

The doctor blinked and wrote something down. “It’s good that your vision isn’t completely gone. You’ll never get your vision back the way it was normally but there are a pair of glasses that should do the trick where you can see just a bit clearer.” He handed Yoosung two slips. One for pain medication and the other for his glasses. Yoosung thanked him and walked out into the waiting room where Saeyoung was sitting. His left eye was exposed and open to the public. He expected whispers, gasps of horror, even vomit, but none of that came. In fact, no one seemed to be paying attention to him in the slightest. He saw Saeyoung walk up to him with a loving smile on his face.

“Hey, you look great.”

Yoosung managed a soft smile as he rolled his eyes. “I think you’re a bit biased. Let’s just go home.”

“I mean it! You look great!” Saeyoung said as he held onto his hand. “What are those prescriptions for?” Yoosung looked down at the papers.

“Oh, one’s for my pain medication and the other is for glasses.”

Saeyoung’s eyes widened and the he smirked. “Glasses? We’ll be twins!”

Yoosugn groaned. “Oh no.”

Saeyoung was already thinking of which kind he could get. “Since I have yellow with stripes, you should get red with stripes!”

Yoosung scrunched his nose. “Why not just red?”

“Because they’re not glasses without stripes!” Saeyoung said happily and Yoosung sighed as they walked to the car.

“Why don’t you just stick a pair of cat ears on my head and a tail?” Yoosung muttered under his breath.

Saeyoung smirked. “Oh really? You’re okay with that, kitten?” he purred into his ear.

Yoosung blushed. “Absolutely not! I’m not going to submit to your cat fetish!” His face burned from embarrassment. 

Saeyoung laughed. “I’m kidding! ...Maybe.” He purred again and he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and kissed his head.

“Let’s just go home!”

“Shouldn’t we get the glasses and medication?” Saeyoung opened the door for Yoosung and closed it shut when he got in and got into the driver’s seat.

Yoosung shook his head. “I can get them before I come home tomorrow from school.”

“Whatever you say,” Saeyoung said as he closed his door and started the car. He held Yoosung’s hand and smiled before driving off home.

-x-

Saeyoung was back at it again, working his ass off, typing away per usual but he just had this look that was just bothersome. He was constantly mumbling to himself, hell, he was eating more HB chips than ever. Yoosung noticed how he seemed to be more on edge. Saeyoung deserved to smile and be happy and stress free. He needed to do something. He walked behind Saeyoung and wrapped his arms around his neck and down his chest. 

“You seem on edge,” he simply said.

Without looking away from the screen Saeyoung mumbled a reply. “Work.” He loved when Yoosung came to him but he was too distracted today.

“I see that,” he chuckled. “Well, when you’re done with that, come upstairs, ok?” He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek before cackling mischievously to himself and running up the stairs.

Saeyoung raised an eyebrow at the blond’s weird behavior. An hour later he was finished. He stretched and threw away the empty bags of his HB chips. He should probably go upstairs now and see what he wanted. He wanted up the stairs and slowly opened the door. “What the f--”

Yoosung was on top of the bed on his knees in Saeyoung’s old hoodie. He wore yellow cat ears that blended in perfectly with his hair and just to the side of him, Saeyoung could see the edges of a tail. 

“N-nya~” Yoosung let out as a bright red blush formed on his face. 

Saeyoung just stood there. God dammit. Did that boy really want to lose sleep again? “Y-Yoosung, w-what are you doing?”

Yoosung closed his eyes tightly. God, ok, maybe he shouldn’t have listened to Jumin’s advice. He had texted Zen and Jumin and asked them what exactly he should do to make Saeyoung happy because he was so caught up with work. Jumin had suggested he dress up as a cat and that would make Saeyoung extremely happy. But as he saw the wild look in Saeyoung’s eyes, as he saw Saeyoung rush towards him and pink him against the bed, he knew he was in big trouble.

[B]A/N: Yoosungie - Sorry for the long wait~ Ugh. I'll update twice a week from now on. ;)


End file.
